School-Live
School-Live, also known as Gakkougurashi, is an action, adventure, comedy, drama, psychological, horror, suspense, thriller, tragedy, moe blob, Japanese anime series. It started with a manga series, which was written by Norimitsu Kaiho, illustrated by Sadoru Chiba, and published by Houbunsha for the magazine Manga Time Kirara Forward. It originally ran from July, 2012, to Present, and lasted for a total of 9 volumes so far. After that came the anime series. It was directed by Masamoni Ando, written by Norimitsu Kaihō, musically composed by MOSAIC.WAV, and produced by Studio Lerche. It originally aired from July 9, 2015 to September 24, 2015, and it lasted for 12 episodes in total. The series also has a live action movie. It was directed by Issei Shibata, produced by Touchstone Pictures, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and released in 2018. Why It Rocks # The end of the first episode has a major plot twist which is what initially hooked tons of people to the show and made them say WTF! # Great voice acting in both sub and dub. # Throughout the first episode there's tons of foreshadowing for the plot twist at the end, which makes the first episode worthy of multiple viewings, you might notice new things each time you watch it. # Very appealing art style and character designs. # The moe blob art style adds to the disturbing nature of the show, unlike in most moe blob anime in which the only purpose is for it to be cute. # Excellent animation. # Like most moe blob anime we get a lot of time developing the friendship between all of these girls, Yuki Takeya, Kurum Ebisuzawa, Yuri Wakasa, and Miki Naoki, which makes it easier for us to accept the tragedy that takes place. # Amazing soundtrack. # The main character, Yuki Takeya, becomes incredibly tragic and sympathetic after the plot twist at the end of episode 1. # Incredible pacing. # Despite the tragedy in the series, it ends rather hopeful, with the girls driving away with the hope of finding new people who survived the recent cataclysm. # Despite the ending not being perfectly conclusive, it's still decent and has some closure to the tragedy. Bad Qualities # Like many anime based on a source material, it doesn't have a proper conclusion. It's not awful, but it isn't perfectly conslusive and there could definitely be a sequel. Reception The first episode of the anime was well-received and sparked a ten-fold increase in manga sales. It was also viewed more than 1 million times on Niconico.46 The official Twitter of Houbunsha's Manga Time Kirara magazines has announced that School-Live! has 2 million copies in print as of March 2017.47 The English release of the first three volumes were also included on the American Library Association's list of 2017 Great Graphic Novels for Teens,48 and the fifth and sixth volumes made the 2018 list.49 Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Action Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Drama shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Dark Fantasy Shows Category:Psychological Shows Category:Horror Shows Category:Suspense Shows Category:Thriller Shows Category:Tragedy Shows Category:Foreign Programs Category:Japanese Shows Category:Based on Books